Tazono "Azon" Taragon
"...Who are you and are you with them?" asked the Masked Man. "I'm with nobody... no time to get tied down with affiliations." ''-- Azon to the Masked Man in Play: Mobius 15 Years Later'' Tazono "Azon" Taragon is a 15-year old anthropomorphic arctic fox who appears in the Sonic OC RolePlay Station forum on Fanfiction.net. He was created by author R.M. Hunter and is the main protagonist of the sequel series to The Krait. Physical Appearance Tazono, or Azon, as he prefers, is a very ordinary-looking Kronian arctic fox. Most of his fur is pure white, but when approaching the end of his tail turns into more of a light blue-grey color. His muzzle, tipped with small tufts of fur on either side, is also light-blue grey, as is his V-shaped chest fur, the latter is usually hidden by his clothing. The sharp tips of his ears are also light blue-grey in color. His arms and legs grow progressively darker until both his hands and feet are the same light blue-grey shade. His nose is small, shiny black, and rather triangular in shape. His pupils are a very bright, almost hypnotical cyan color. He has a very prominent scar that streaks straight down the middle of his right eye, though the optical organ itself is unharmed. Azon wears a very nearly skin-tight black infiltrator suit; a lightly-armored one-piece suit that covers all of his body parts, save his head and his hands. The suit is made of a tough but thin cloth-like material that does not restrict movement in any way. Unlike most infiltrator suits, however, his garment does not have any circuitry color. The suit has a rounded clamp on the back for his identity disk, as well as a drag flaps device on the back and two baton clamps on either thigh. Azon wears rather normal-looking clothes over the infiltrator suit to appear completely ordinary. His outside attire consists of a neutral grey v-neck t-shirt, a pair of snug-fitting but not skin-tight brown jeans, a medium-sized dark grey utility belt, a dull black leather jacket, and a pair of military-issued combat boots. His clothing pieces have parts cut away to allow him to reach all of his gadgets that are strapped directly to the infiltrator suit. Description Personality Just like his uncle and deceased adoptive father, Azon is cocky and brash, often arrogant, and extremely impulsive. He thrives on action, and if left without it for any lengthy period of time, grows violently irritable and emotionally unstable. Azon sees himself as the next great bounty hunter, and will do nearly anything, even risk his own life and the lives of his friends, to retain that title. In addition, he lives to collect money, as he feels he 'owes' his father and uncle the money he took from their fortune to buy his gadgets. Azon does, however, have a strong sense of responsibility, to his family, friends, and employers. He will not hesitate to resort to drastic measures to complete an assignment, even if the measures cost him his life and his fortune. He is completely fearless and, due to his vast skills in the arts of 'savvy' (the art of handling oneself), has nearly come to believe he is invincible. Combat Skills Offensive Armament * Blaster - Azon carries a medium-sized long-ranged high accuracy blaster pistol that fires deadly lasers at a medium-fast rate. The gun can fire shots indefinitely, but heats up after shooting too many times and can explode if overloaded. The blaster is usually holstered at Azon's right hip. * Identity Disks - Azon carries Firetail's twin identity disks on his back, but he has adjusted their circuitry color to cyan. The disks are black, frisbee-sized rings that can be charged with white plasma laser on the outside to slice through nearly anything. Azon is a former disk wars combatant and, shown by the fact that he is still alive, wields the disks with nearly unmatched skill. During a fight, Azon mainly uses one disk for offense and one for defense. * Lightsaber - Azon always carries a lightsaber with him, although he rarely uses it. Most of the time it is tucked into his utility belt and hidden by his jacket. When pushed to his final limits, however, he can wield the weapon with the skill of a trained Jedi guardian. The saber itself has a longer hilt (handle) than normal sabers for better leverage and two-handed combat. It is a normal-length cyan blade composed of laser and amplified to twice a normal lightsaber's strength by a crystal lens made of Octostar sapphires. Defensive Armament * Infiltrator Suit - Azon wears a slick infiltrator suit with a micro-energy field that protects him and his suit from any damage. He wears this under his normal clothing as a sort of under-armor. The suit is bulletproof, fireproof, laser-proof, and electrically insulated. The suit does not restrict any movement. However the suit does not stop physical attack, and is easily penetrated by a normal sword (not a lightsaber). * Offensive Arms - Azon can use his lightsaber and identity disks as defensive objects as well. Both weapons can effectively stop laser, energy, or physical attacks if Azon manages to block an attack. * Helmet - A pure-black helmet that assembles over his head when Azon wills it, this helmet protects Azon's entire head without cutting down on his visuals. The helmet is equipped with a series of scanners, as well as a night-vision device and a respirator. The helmet often assembles when Azon wields his lightsaber, identity disks, drag flaps, or baton gadgets. Azon can also equip his helmet without using any weapons, simply for its scanning, night-vision, or respiratory functions, or to keep his identity anonymous. Martial Arts Skills * Toi-Ki - Azon has previously mastered the legendary Kronian art of Toi-Ki, a martial art that focuses on agility. Moves within the Toi-Ki art range include mid-air jumps, rolls, leaps, and flips. After mastering this art, Azon continued to train until he has been able to add onto the traditional training. * Sunami - Another legendary Kronian martial art, Sunami is a combat art, favoring tail swipes and fist combat over kicks. Azon has also mastered this art, and combining it with his Toi-Ki skills, has made him one of the most deadly martial artists in the quadrant. * Atano-Kosa - A third martial art that took Azon several months to master, this combat art involves multiple mid-air attacks, utilizing the socket joints of the lower body (i.e. hips) and extending the range of movement to maximum potential. As a result, Azon can now strike a target multiple times with his feet in one mid-air move. Powers * Psychokinesis - A skill picked up from his distant relative Gobi Taragon and honed through several years of training, Azon has finally managed a relatively powerful psychokinesis power, being able to levitate and manipulate objects with only the use of his mind. However his powers are directly limited to his own energy, thus if he is tired his powers will also be drained. He finds it difficult to levitate any object that weighs in more than the average Kronian (90 lbs.), however can do so on such occasions where his power is fully concentrated History Origin Azon was the by-product of a biolodigital experiment of TerraStar Industries on Meiton. Like all living biological by-products that TerraStar's experiments produced, Azon was kept for years under tight surveillance until he was to serve as the test subject for another experiment. The at the time 9-year-old kit fell subject to a laser-transfer experiment that failed catastrophically, resulting in his disappearance, and apparent transfer to The Grid. Eight years later, this same kit turned up in a pawn shop on the planet Cyris, his memory completely wiped of everything, save his vast knowledge of The Grid. Revenge of Taragon The owner of the pawn shop managed to find an orphanage nearby and Azon stayed in the orphanage's care until the dreadful day of the Revenge of Taragon. Jesfanxcov "Fanx" Taragon, Firetail's older and more ambitious brother, had previously managed to assemble a large enough fleet of bounty hunters, ex-convicts, and Draykeonians to actually pose a threat to the Meiton Imperial Navy. During one of their many fights, Fanx himself slipped by security in a destroyer and, using the cover of a cloaking device, appeared in orbit above Aperio and began bombarding the surface. Fanx killed thousands that day, and resulted in the entire obliteration of TerraStar Industries, shutting down most of Meiton's economy with one solid blow, thus taking out revenge on them (and by extention all other mega-corporations) for starting the war that led to the destruction of his homeworld and, more personally, his parents and family. Azon was rushed out of the orphanage when the bombardment started, and crammed into an escape pod that had a course set for Cyris. One of Fanx's shuttles followed and captured the pod, taking the passengers prisoner aboard Fanx's destroyer. Fanx ordered all the others killed, but for some reason had a special affection for Azon and decided to let him live. Over the course of nine months, Azon and Fanx developed a very special relationship until Fanx decided to formally adopt Azon and train him as a successor. Training Azon's 5-year training took place at the Taragon hideout in the Kronis asteroid belt. Fanx began to school Azon in every skill he knew, hoping that Azon would become the next great bounty hunter to carry on the Taragon legend. Taught by the esteemed "Master of Mercenaries", Azon learned quickly how to survive in the harsh Kronian universe. At the same time, Azon was shown to be completely biodigital, a living 'program' of sorts, which made it much easier for Fanx to teach him as he could inscript code and place it within Azon's identity disk. With knowledge from the deceased Zack Gage's storage disks, Fanx changed Azon's personality, cleared most of his memory, and upgraded his strength and cunning twofold. He was also shown to have a very subtle mental power, which over the course of training with another psychokinetic, developed into a rather mild form of psychokinesis. Fanx's Death Fanx had grown old and progressively began to show the signs of a dying bounty hunter, which changed his life and the life of his adoptive son when he unknowingly allowed his location to leak out to a few freighter commanders in Octostar. The word spread fast, faster than he had expected, and the I.M.N. showed up literally on his front doorstep the following week. Azon escaped the attack on his father's Colubrina II fighter. After hearing of his father's sentence and death, he knew his time had come. Present Time Azon began his career at the young age of 13, starting out fairly well off, as he had years of training under his belt, as well as a vast fortune that his father and uncle left for him. But, like the naive and rather immature being he was at the time, he decided to spend a significant portion of the money to afford all of the gadgets that he had ever wanted. As he still retained his memories from The Grid, he had gadgets like Light Jets and Light Cycles designed and made especially for him. After two years of experience, Azon has truly become the next great bounty hunter, though he competes with rivals to retain this title. Relationships Frezna le Résultat de Faux Pas Azon only has one real relationship with anybody since most of his other family and friends had either died or been captured. This 'relationship' between him and Frezna is a very complex one, which often changes based on his or her mood (the latter more common). Despite both of them competing for the title of the greatest bounty hunter in Kronis, they hold very deep respect for each other, and perhaps even friendship. Admittedly, Azon does have quite the eye for his rather stunning rival.